All Great Heroes
by yellow2
Summary: Harry's one wish in all the world is to see Sirius again, But what happens when he realises his dreams aren't as unrealistic as he first thought and he begins his search for the last remnants of the memory of Sirius Black? Not Slash.


A/n. First fanfic in a long, long time. Please review if you read it, even if only to say you hate it :0) hopefully chapters will be updated regularly but i can't garuntee that.

**All Great Heroes**

The air that settled over the quiet suburban street felt heavy and warm, the humidity that had been building throughout the day gave a suggestion of the weather that was to smother the small town in the coming evening.  
A messy haired boy lay on his bed in the stuffy heat of his bedroom; the breeze that flowed through the open window doing nothing to cool him. As Harry Potter gazed at the ceiling in a way that had become something of a habit for him, he didn't notice the faint rumbles of thunder in the distance, or the beginnings of yet another heated argument downstairs, with him becoming the familiar topic yet again.  
"I don't care what you say Vernon, that boy has to come out of his room, even if you have to drag him. He's been in there for nearly three weeks now, I don't even want to imagine the smell…" it was at this point that Petunia shuddered, "and the mess… oh lord… I dread to think of all the bacteria in there. I don't care how you do it. Just get him out of that room!" Petunia turned and exited, slamming the door on a very flushed looking Vernon Dursley.  
Resigning himself to his wife's wishes, Vernon followed at a safe distance, to avoid further verbal onslaught, and slowly trudged up the stairs, the incident with Marge still in the back of his mind.

Knocking on the door with more care than he would normally display, Vernon waited for a response. On hearing none he opened the door and entered, only to find Harry staring trance-like at the ceiling, in the exact same position he had seen him every other time he had been in the room. "Petunia wants you to go out, or leave the room or something. She wants to clean it." Vernon stated bluntly. Receiving no reply from Harry he tried again "Did you hear me boy?" Harry did what Vernon took to be a nod and slowly rose from the bed. Vernon winced slightly at the smell that emanated from Harry's body as he moved for what was possibly the first time in days, "I suggest you take a shower as well if you intend to leave the house."  
Harry ignored this advice, slipped on his shoes that had the soles slowly peeling off, and made his way down the stairs. He didn't even bother to acknowledge the insults he received from Dudley as he walked past and out through the back door as he was instructed to do. The garden smelt of the coming rain, the humidity was now almost gone and the evening breeze felt cool as it brushed across his skin. He smiled slightly as he realised it was probably the first thing he'd felt in many months.

This summer had really begun no different to all the others; apart from the one significant change he was doing his best to not think about. He'd received a few owls from Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore; All still only containing the bare minimum of information about anything of importance, however this time they all contained a thinly veiled air of concern, and for that he was grateful, even if he did remain ignorant.  
He let out a sigh as he neared the corner where Privet Drive turned into the next street and began his slow journey to where ever, just as the first heavy drops of rain plopped onto the warm pavement beside him. He didn't mind the rain really, storm rain anyway. Despite the thunder and lightning that came with it, it always seemed more friendly, more welcoming than winter rain, that to him seemed as if it were trying to drive him away and indoors. He doubted the Dursley's would mind him being out in the rain much either, he was aware that Vernon's previous comment about showering was a good idea, but to be able to get the energy to do anything, seemed, at this point in time, completely beyond him.

Harry rounded another corner and saw the familiar park in the distance just as the first crack of thunder went off above his head, bringing with it a faint sting in his scar. Another thing he'd have to remember to tell Dumbledore about.  
He sat on the fast dampening swing and slowly pushing himself backwards and forwards, the same thought that had been plaguing him for most of the summer creeping into his thoughts again. He still could not give up on the hope that there may be a way to see Sirius again. After all, Luna had told him so, and he couldn't help but half-believe her. The voices he thought he heard behind the Veil in the Department of Mysteries, he was sure they were real. He just needed to find another way of getting through to where ever Sirius was, as going through the veil obviously made return impossible. He let out another sigh, yet another habit he'd gotten into this summer. For some reason the promised rescue by the Weasley's and the rest of the order was taking a little longer than usual, he'd been staying at Privet Drive for nearly a month now and was so tempted to run away and get the Knight Bus to anywhere but where he was. He also knew that however tempting the idea was, it wasn't particularly safe.

The rain began pouring now; the liquid onslaught pasted his hair to his head and made his glasses almost useless with the amount of water pouring down them. Still he stayed on the swing, enjoying the refreshing feeling that the rain bought him, Almost as if it were cleansing him of the events of the previous year. He lowered his head and focused only on the feeling of the rain running down his back, not noticing the faint green tint to the bolts of lightning that flashed across the sky.


End file.
